


Taking Over Me

by phoenixjustice



Series: Your Star [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Seke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: He hadn't been in any real relationships to speak of, especially not in a healthy way, so this was all new territory to him. He pauses briefly in his stride and swallows a bit against a suddenly dry throat. Relationship?





	

Taking Over Me

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: WWE owns the gimmicks; the wrestlers own themselves. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for graphic sexual content, slash, etc.

Pairing: Dean Ambrose/AJ Styles.

Setting: Post-1/3/2017 Smackdown.

Summary: He hadn't been in any real relationships to speak of, especially not in a healthy way, so this was all new territory to him. He pauses briefly in his stride and swallows a bit against a suddenly dry throat. Relationship?

Part Four of _Your Star_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The first thing he does, in the heat of the moment, the heat and joy of seeing that Intercontinental Title in his hands is to find AJ. The giddiness of the moment is still in him, even many minutes later. Smackdown is long over and very few remain around, ready to get on the road to head to the next city, but he knows AJ is still here. He just _knows_. For all that he complained about AJ Fucking Styles, he knew him. Knew him scarily well. Knew him as well as he only knew two others in his life.

And their last few times together, once they had admitted that they had feelings for one another besides the initial overwhelming hatred (and even then...he had to admit...maybe that had really just been a mask all along of something else? He had been that way, at first, with Seth and Roman after all. Not in a romantic sense, but in a I Hate You So I'm Going To Fight You But Oops Look at That I Never Actually Hated You kinda way), had been...good. Surprisingly really good.

He hadn't known it could be good.

He hadn't been in any real relationships to speak of, especially not in a healthy way, so this was all new territory to him. He pauses briefly in his stride and swallows a bit against a suddenly dry throat. Relationship? Was that was this was? That was...big. Really big. At least to him. He clenches his jaw and continues to walk, determined to not let the thought affect him any longer.

He finds AJ in a locker room in the back (he liked his privacy. 'And', he says wryly to Dean one of the last times they were together, sated bodies all but entwined with one another. 'Better to have more privacy in case you try and jump my bones.') The champion is in the midst of putting away some of his ring gear into a bag-rather forcefully, Dean thought-and doesn't seem to take any note of him in the open doorway.

"Honey, I'm home." He drawls, closing the door behind him and heading forward.

AJ jumps briefly, before stopping what he's doing entirely. He turns slowly to look at Dean, an inscrutable look in his eyes. He strides forward and Dean starts to grin. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Dean? Well neither could Dean. He-

-gets punched by AJ.

He sputters a bit, hand reaching for his mouth, belt falling with a clack to the ground.

"What the hell?" He exclaims, rubbing his mouth, wiping away the slight blood there. Sure, they both liked a bit of rough play when they were intimate, but that didn't extend to outright _punching_. It wasn't that Dean couldn't take the punishment (he had taken much, much worse in his life), but he had thought that it was something else. That _they_ , together, were something else.

"Like you don't know, you son of a bitch." AJ seethes, eyes flashing with obvious anger.

His mind instantly races with their last few exchanges and he can't think of anything that would piss AJ off like this. The last times they had been together, however brief, had been...nice. More than. They had felt _special_ to him. And for him to admit that, even to himself, spoke volumes.

He starts to shake his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. Just wanted to..." His jaw clenches, looking away. He hated the feeling of uncertainty, like he was feeling now. It reminded him of times past, of a neglectful mother and abusive father. He didn't ever want to think of those things again. He had thought he could, that he _was_ , moving past those sorts of thoughts.

"Wanted to what?" AJ bites off.

Now Dean turns back to AJ, anger starting to seep into _him_ now. "Thought I'd fucking celebrate my title win with you. But if that's too much trouble-"

"I'm surprised, Dean." AJ says, in a hateful tone that reminds him of when they had only hated one another (or at least when they had been at odds with one another and he hates it.) "Thought you'd want to celebrate with your _girlfriend."_

Dean stares at him, confused. AJ stalks up to stand right in front of him and instantly Dean's blood races, as it always does with AJ's close proximity, travelling southward. Despite the anger, or maybe even a little because of it, he finds his cock growing harder, straining against the front of his jeans.

Then it hits him and he laughs. And then he has to avoid _AJ_ hitting him again. He moves his head, continuing to laugh.

"Oh, babe," Dean says, laughter still bubbling in his throat. "You didn't really believe _The Miz_ of all people, did you? You've dealt with that little shit before."

Now AJ starts to look a little unsure, his mouth thinning as he continues to look at Dean. "Yeah but," AJ says, more uncertainly now. "She didn't deny it. And neither did you."

He shrugs a careless shoulder. "Couldn't. Not where anyone else would see it, anyhow. But we aren't together." He affixes AJ with a look. "I thought I was with _someone else_." AJ looks away.

"Then why?" AJ whispers. The hesitant look on his face makes him want to gather him close and kiss all that hesitation away. The thought gives him less pause than it once would have. He couldn't deny to himself any longer how much he actually cared about this man.

"She was apart of a really bad relationship and barely got out of it. I've _seen_ those kinda relationships. She was lucky to be able to get out of it. But the guy was still trying to sniff around and try and worm his way back in. I offered to act like her guy in front of people so the guy'd back off. So far it's been working, but I said I'd keep it up long enough for her to get the restraining order against him."

AJ glances at him quickly, then away again, as if looking at Dean burned him.

"I may be many things, sweetheart, but I ain't _that_ kinda guy." He touches AJ's face, ignoring his jumping, and turns his chin to force him to look him in the eyes. "Pretty sure I told only one person that I love them."

He looks at AJ, confused, when the other man's eyes widen at him, looking at him in obvious shock. And then hits him all at once and he thinks he's the one more in shock than AJ is. He hadn't meant to say those words, hadn't even realized what he was saying...but it didn't mean they were any less true.

AJ's mouth is over him in the next instant, hot and scratchy and _perfect_. He groans loudly against his mouth, arms scrambling to pull the other man closer as he all but _devours_ his mouth. He's already so fucking hard and he rubs against AJ freely, shivering at the man's answering groan in return.

"Fuck. Fuck," AJ breathes against his mouth. He pulls away from Dean just enough that he can see him try to take in deep breaths, to calm himself. The sight is so very tantalizing to him. He moves his hands to the man's pants, putting his hands on his hips.

"I love you." He says huskily.

AJ's eyes widen and before Dean can react, AJ's hands are on him and he hits the floor with an exclamation. AJ's eyes are wide and dark in his face from where he is all but laying atop him. The man's hands scramble over Dean's jeans and he has his cock out in an instant.

"Hey." He says softly. AJ's eyes dart to look into his face. The look there gives him pause. "Do you...what do you want?"

AJ just stares at him. He licks his lips. Alright then. AJ couldn't say what he wanted. So Dean would do what he was best at.

"Fuck me." He tells him. "I know it's what you want."

AJ groans, head moving down, his body shaking slightly as he moves up off of him. He watches as he looks at him through a curtain of dark hair, eyes burning into him, making his cock twitch even harder than it had been.

"Fuck me." He repeats. AJ looks at him. He grins, wagging his eyebrows. "What? Got performance anxiety or something? I can help you with that." He looks pointedly at AJ's crotch and AJ laughs, making a flutter in his chest that leaves him feeling breathless all of a sudden.

AJ starts to pull Dean's pants off, before opening his up enough to free his own cock. And that was a hot thought to Dean, the contrasts of them, him laying himself bare to AJ and AJ so riled up and wanting Dean he could only manage that much. He has to bite on his lip to resist moving up so he can put AJ's cock in his mouth.

He can see AJ looking contemplative and can guess at what. Before he makes the suggestion that of either spit or using his spunk, he sees AJ's bag on the ground near them (apparently when AJ threw him down, one or both of them had either grabbed at the bag or knocked it over, spilling some of its contents onto the floor.) He notices the tube of lotion and points it out.

"What?" He laughs as AJ grows red. "It's not like it's the first time."

AJ grabs the lotion, very much not looking at Dean now. He spurts some lotion onto his fingers before touching Dean's hole, which shuts him up. He looks at AJ as he pushes a finger inside him. It's not long before he's pushing a second in and _fuck_ does it feel good. It had been a long time since he had been fucked by anyone (and rarely had it ever been good for him; he had always had the most pleasure on the giving side of it, than receiving it. Only a few had ever managed to find- _those!-_ spots in him.)

He's left gasping as AJ pushes a third inside, barely hearing the man's answering moan as he's all but fucking himself on his fingers.

"It is for me." AJ finally gasps out. And it takes Dean a minute to remember what they had been talking about.

"And look at you," He croons. "So fucking good already. Yes," He twists his hips, head hitting against the carpeted floor as he writhes on the man's fingers. " _Fuck_. Stop. I'm gonna come."

He cries out as AJ pushes his fingers quicker inside him at that. He grits his teeth against the onslaught of pleasure and all he can do is _look_ at him as the sparks fly inside of him and he comes undone. His hands dig into AJ as he comes, but the man doesn't seem to notice; his eyes are on Dean as he comes, as if taking in everything and savoring it. His spunk splatters both of their bodies and all it does is seem to AJ on. He lets out harsh breaths, trrying to get his breath back, as AJ removes his fingers.

And is startled when the man pushes inside of him. He cries out again and his eyes fly to AJ's face. The other wrestler is looking almost overwhelmed; his face red, his eyes dark and nearly black from desire. His skin is still overheated and overstimulated from AJ's earlier ministrations. Each thrust back and forth has him shaking from the pleasure, wrapping himself around the man as far as he can go. AJ's head moves to Dean's shoulder and he can hear a litany of soft words coming from the man.

"Fuck," AJ breathes. "It's so good. Please tell me it's good for you too."

He licks the side of AJ's neck, the best bit he can reach in their positions (and loving when it makes the man's thrusts more erratic, to know that he could break down AJ in this way. But not in the malicious way he at first thought he wanted when he first crossed paths with the man.)

"It's _perfect_ ," He purrs. "And you like it, don't you? Like being able to have me like this."

"Yes, damnit." AJ says, huntedly. "You know I do."

He grins. "Yeah. I do. But I like hearing you say it."

Words escape them both for the next few moments as AJ continues to move inside of him. He wants to say so much more; that this was the best he'd ever had by someone, that no one had even come _close_ to meaning to him what AJ meant to him already, that he must believe what he said before, that he loved him.

"I love you." AJ says quietly.

They both cry out, as AJ comes, burying himself deep inside of Dean, and Dean following him moments later, covering them both once more with his seed. They lay like that for a long time, until AJ finally pulls himself out of Dean, making Dean bite his lip from the oversensitivity, his overstimulated nerves still translating the slight pain into pleasure. AJ falls with a breath onto his side and he allows himself to be pulled next to the man, feeling more sated-and happy-than he can remember being in a long time, in _ever_ , really.

It's quiet until he can't help himself, anymore.

"You think anyone heard us?"

AJ glances at him with sleepy, sated, eyes. He raises a brow at Dean.

"Also, we should probably think about fucking in a bed for once; I think I'm starting to chafe."

AJ stares at him. And then he laughs loudly, his whole body shaking with it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
